Forum:Do you want Irving to become a main character?
Irving is great as an occassional character, but I find him a bit annoying if overused. Besides, he'd just take time away from Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. *Well do you? Personally, I want him to be seen hiding behind things in random episodes more. It would be so fun to spot him out! Girl U. Dontno 05:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *I don't like Irving. Yeah, it'll be fun to spot him, but when he appears in person, he's stalking P&F and fighting with his even more annoying brother Albert. I really don't like Irving and Albert. No offense to anyone that does. Tpffan5196 03:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *I don't like both actually !! They are just silly nerds !! Albert thinks that he is very great adn Irving......... well he's okay but all that poster sticking in his room from "Not Phineas and Ferb" is really wierd and that camera thing too from "Atlantis" grr.. truely wierd......... Shatrunjay February 2, 2011 (UTC) *Irving maybe a nerdy kid, but he is the perfect nemesis for Phineas and Ferb's sister Candace who will try anything to stop her from telling her mom about her brothers crazy schemes, but he's truly a heel for his brother Albert who will bust him and mock him every time his attempts backfires.Tony Duck 14:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) *To be honest: no; no, I don't. When Irving first appeared in "Hide and Seek", I didn't like him one bit. He was nothing but a PnF fanboy with no personality. Not to be cruel or rude, but I felt like I wanted to slap him upside the head or punch him. Nothing new seemed evident in his other appearances in "What Do It Do?" and "Atlantis". Only in "Not Phineas and Ferb" was there any personality given to Irving, and it was an excellent change from his first appearance. Plus, it continued in "The Doof Side of the Moon". However, in "Nerds of a Feather", he became a jerk towards Ferb just because of the Speccy-Finkie rivalry. This caused me to dislike him again, but not as much as I did when I first saw him. That being said, however, what really irritates me is that he's getting more attention than Django. A self proclaimed fanboy gets more attention than a self-effacing, talented kid? Big mistake. Overall, Irving doesn't deserve to become a mainstream character. P.S. - (Trivia) Irving wasn't so bad in "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" , but he made a big mistake with his videos; when he split the footage into three discs, all the 'Big Ideas' clips were on Buford's disc, leaving Baljeet with weird, unrelated clips and Isabella with enough for her to create the digital editing of Phineas. FAIL! -SonicStar23750 19:45, June 1, 2011 *No! I really don't like him, he looks like an intruder! Diovos 21:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) * I love the little guy, but i perfer him as a minor charector. —Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 23:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) * Nope. I like Irving, but he really should remain a minor character. Aurablase10000 01:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) * I don't like Irving and his equally annoying brother. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 00:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) * Kinda. I mean I don't mind. *sigh* I wish Django would come back as a main character. Kuzlalala 15:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) * Actually, I don't hate him anymore. But if he comes back as a main character, it will get really annoying. Tpffan5196 02:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) * If Irving became a frequent character it would ruin his purpose as the creepy stalker kid. * i personly dont really like irving or his brother. * Great idea Trolypac 18:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *No thanks. Irving does have his moments, but it's best he remains a minor character.Jinx! You owe me a soda! (talk) 01:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Irving should be in more episodes. I think he's a great character as a fanboy/stalker of Phineas and Ferb. But sometimes he creeps me out. "Hmmm. According to my motion sensors, Phineas and Ferb are awake. " *To be honest, as someone who has the biggest-crush on Candace known to-man, I'd say no, at first he was funny, but now he's just obnoxious, he's the only character on the show that I'm not too fond of, I can see why Candace finds him annoying! *It would be hard to find Irving in almost every episode. It would be cool to see Irving a bit more, but it would be hard to get used to. *I think he's slowly becoming a main character, his appearances are increasing. Like Kuzlalala said, they should really use Django more often, he only appears once in a blue moon.Lord O' Darkness (talk) 21:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) *Sure,why not?I like him.User:Cletusbot0011-18-13 Do